


[YGO][表海]畢業門檻

by augusttheking



Series: 新銳遊戲設計師與遊戲發行商巨頭系列 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, rivalshipping - Freeform, 打牌很爛請不要深究, 表海
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augusttheking/pseuds/augusttheking
Summary: 新銳遊戲設計師(的學生時代)x遊戲發行商巨頭腦洞。遊戲暑假回童實野，不小心被圭平拐進KC放棄吃飯睡覺玩電玩的愉悅暑假的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 全員OOC全程惡趣味，不曉得為什麼只要寫他們，惡趣味就完全壓不住(好像以前有在壓似的)，還請多多見諒。  
> 第一次用AO3，還在摸索Tag禮儀，如果不小心冒犯了請見諒，會努力改進。

0.

本來應該是吃飯睡覺打遊戲的暑假。

1.

"遊戲！聽說你回來放暑假了？"

"恩，回來幫爺爺顧店。圭平有空歡迎來晃晃阿，好久沒見面了。"

武藤遊戲一手捧著電話一手在貨架間點著存貨。聽到朋友的聲音心頭一陣暖，過去一年遊戲和同伴們的聯繫並不多，平常在IG上互點愛心Twitter上轉轉趣聞@城之內杏子他們，互相知道對方一切都好就差不多了。他並沒有大張旗鼓的通知日本的大家自己哪時候回來，而遊戲並不想知道圭平用甚麼樣的方式在他下飛機第二天就打電話，真的，完全不想知道。

離開童實野一年，足以產生'這塊石頭真可愛'和'這個世界有點奇怪認不太出來'的思鄉怯鄉並存心態。恩，也許驚嚇還是比較多的，尤其是看到滿街連公車票電子錢包全部整合進去的決鬥盤，可怕，太可怕了。

"謝謝！下班一定去找你玩！不過我其實是想問你有沒有興趣來KC玩？"

圭平還是如記憶中那樣熱情，跟年紀比較大的那個海馬不太一樣。也不是說另一個海馬不熱情，任何看過KC產品發布會的都不會懷疑KC社長海馬瀨人對事業的熱情。

對他選中的人其實也是很熱情的，恩。

"海馬樂園嗎？正好計畫這周末跟城之內他們一起去呢，圭平要一起來嗎？杏子也會從美國回來，大家好久沒有聚在一起了。"

降落時機場到處都有'夏日！日本第一座海馬樂園隆重開幕！！！'廣告。第一座海馬樂園一年前在美國開幕後KC馬上開始建造童實野海馬樂園，中間雖然有過奇怪的傳聞，還是搶在暑假檔期開幕了。

"阿......好！我看到時能不能拉哥哥一起去！"

噗，再怎麼嚇人，畢竟還是十五歲不到的孩子。

"不過我不是說海馬樂園啦。遊戲，願不願意參加這一期牌組設計？"

"欸？"

"我們打算推出一套特別紀念牌組。"

"紀念？"

"第一屆決鬥王武藤遊戲非公開引退紀念牌組，"

一年前遊戲決定出國，婉拒了第四屆決鬥城市參賽邀請，當時各大魔法與巫術社群討論整整一周武藤遊戲是不是要退役，連續來了好多個Gamer channel直播連線邀請。當時遊戲不想特別回應，行程打架這種事情沒辦法(又不是所有人都是主辦人兼參賽者可以自由調整行程)，以後還有機會參賽。他連牌組都帶上飛機了，退甚麼役。

接下來一年白天上課晚上語言學校周末組隊討論計畫剩餘做家事準備便當。他還是經常關注各種比賽結果，看到有創意的戰術也常自己測試該用甚麼方式破解，找出時間參賽就難了。

"呃......我沒有要退役阿，圭平。"

雖然這話說得有點不確定。

"那......復出紀念？"

"那個......這是海馬君的主意嗎？"

"當然不是，商業活動這種事情哥哥全權放給我了。"

電話另一端的圭平語氣非常興奮，他開始說起一整套特別牌組推行計畫。知道不是海馬的主意遊戲先是鬆一口氣，確認這不是某種海馬為了在決鬥中擊敗他搞出來特別複雜的計畫，下一個念頭是落在圭平手裡，自己作為決鬥者的商業價值大概是要被榨乾了。

轉念一想，他好像也很久沒看到海馬決鬥了。

2.

其實蠻好玩的。

這個紀念牌組計畫並不是把武藤遊戲作為決鬥者的出名卡牌全部擠在一起的套卡，而是一套10張的迷你牌組。有意思的是KC並沒有任何特別要求 - 怪獸魔法陷阱種類、數量等，完全讓遊戲自己決定。

電話隔天圭平親自到龜遊戲屋接他，對最近流行的遊戲評論了一番(平台？KC不做平台競爭，硬體到軟體一條龍為什麼要跟別人擠？)。跨進那台黑頭加長禮車有點尷尬，遊戲暗暗希望鄰居今天能睡晚一點。圭平先是帶他在展示室參觀一圈各代決鬥盤和各種KC準備下個季度推出的最新改進，然後到了卡片部門。

"那......可以設計新卡嗎？"

聽到合作大綱，遊戲琢磨了一下，問KC卡牌組主管，目測還不到三十歲的眼鏡男子顯然不確定如何回答，轉頭用眼神詢問旁邊的圭平，KC副社長毫不猶豫。

"當然沒問題，設計卡牌可好玩了！可惜哥哥一直不讓我碰。"

圭平一年之間長高不少(遊戲也長了一點，幸好。在德國這個巨人國度讓遊戲對身高差距敏感不少)，灰藍眼珠亮亮的，那張還沒被成年比例撐開的臉閃著興奮。

"海馬君也設計卡牌？"

這是魔法與巫術(*1)社群長久以來的傳聞，城之內常常嚷嚷一個自己印卡的怎麼可以參賽當選手太不公平了。憑直覺遊戲覺得海馬不會做這種事情，但是跟城之內爭論海馬是甚麼樣的人這種事情......不，還是不要的好。

"哥哥不碰印卡，設計新卡一直是I2負責，不過我們KC也有權發新卡，只要過了I2平衡部門就可以。"

所以自己是第一個兼任印卡的選手阿(*2)，城之內聽到不曉得會不會爆炸，要不要避嫌不用呢，但是不用就沒有商業價值了。腦子跑火車時聽見圭平說首先要決定卡組主題，遊戲脫口而出第一個念頭。

"栗子球？"

碰地一聲，眾人刷地轉頭，看到一手拉著入口玻璃門門把一手拿著平板的KC社長海馬瀨人失手把平板砸在地上。一年沒見，海馬看起來更高了，到底要長到甚麼程度阿頭抬著說話很累。遊戲覺得自己最近腦子跑火車的程度有點誇張，大概是時差還沒調過來的關係。

"海馬君。"

"遊戲。"

海馬肉眼可見的僵硬，快速對著遊戲點頭視為招呼後扭頭走了，那台可憐的平板還躺在地上。

3.

最後主題不是栗子球(當然還是塞了幾張變種栗子球，畢竟這是遊戲的牌組，沒有栗子球市場不買單)。

他們花了三天訂主題，進入設計階段。這種時候就不得不佩服KC作為大公司的資源，這麼多in house部門和一長串的freelancer list，基本上是要啥有啥，讓過了一年窮學生生活的遊戲每天都在感嘆職業人士真好真舒服。第一周六天每天八點進KC，卡片設計部門靠窗有一張桌子，他第一次來時那個位置放著一組沙發、一台大電視、幾台遊戲主機，櫃子上一堆桌游，第二天他進辦公室就被改造成他的臨時辦公區。遊戲對於占用同事們的休息區有點罪惡感。

圭平時不時下樓參與討論。有他在會議總是非常歡樂，他不停地提出許多瘋狂的點子，有些誇張到一夥人只能拍桌。遊戲本來擔心副社長的意見會讓討論變成單向表達，但是圭平顯然比遊戲更清楚界線，從來不強迫大家接受他的意見，感覺氣氛有點尷尬也會自己找藉口離席(細想又感到害怕，這個十五歲不到的小孩子到底平常是在做什麼)。

海馬從來不參與會議，徹底迴避印卡部門。

"哥哥在忙其他的事情。"

可能不想看到一整面牆的栗子球變種發想圖。

4.

遊戲發現維持正常作息並不容易。

在此之前他從來不覺得自己是工作狂，起碼中學時期不是熬夜念書維持好成績的學生。在德國每天要忙的事情太多，光是維持生活就把時間擠滿，在學校作業花的時間心力他自己都罪惡感。現在不用擔心瑣事，把全部心力放在自己喜歡的事情原來會上癮。

他每天一大早就進KC，一整天在不同部門間移動(一張小小的卡片從故事、插畫、功能到平衡完全忙不完，喔，還有立體投影的模型製作和動畫設定)，過了理論下班時間，他會在辦公室空下來的時間一個人溜進KC的資料圖書館，有時候翻神話資料，有時候查卡牌目錄，可以忙的事情實在太多，捨不得下班。

"遊戲？你怎麼還在？"

遊戲抱著兩疊書從資料室出來，差點撞上抱著兩個紙袋的圭平。

"恩，想說回去前再查一下以前有沒有類似的連鎖戰術，這些不能帶出公司吧？"

他用下巴點了點封面 - I2內部工作用魔法卡陷阱卡目錄。圭平的表情有點扭曲，他盯著遊戲，遊戲一時間搞不清楚這個帶著'我的天啊'意味的視線背後到底是甚麼念頭。

"嗯？"

"吃晚餐了嗎？要不要一起？"

圭平看起來像是下了個遊戲搞不清楚的決定，他抬了手上的紙袋，遊戲可以聞到酥炸物美好的油脂香氣。

"和海馬君？"

"是阿，哥哥在實驗室，那裏也有桌子，你可以在那裏讀。"

本來遊戲還不確定要不要答應，但是油脂香氣誘惑力實在太強。

"涼了就不好吃了喔！"

甚麼時候會讀心了，可怕。

他們到了位於中高樓層的實驗室。和卡牌部門的氣氛完全不同，這裡到處都是電腦螢幕、機械手臂、一排一排的大型主機和一些遊戲認不出來的器材。只看這裡大概不會覺得KC是遊戲公司，而是有很多神秘黑科技的都市傳說 - 不是說現在的KC就沒有在大部分童實野的都市傳說扮演關鍵角色就是了。

"哥哥！"

圭平朝實驗室一角揮著紙袋小跑過去，海馬從角落站起來，藍光照得鬼氣森森，大概是電子儀器怕熱，這裡的冷氣比其他地方都強，遊戲覺得自己起了雞皮。海馬視線瞄到遊戲，睜大了眼，轉頭用眼神詢問圭平。

"我在樓下遇到遊戲，顯然哥哥你不是這棟大樓唯一一個不曉得下班是什麼意思的人。"

圭平玩笑似的肘擊，海馬沒有閃躲，聳著肩接受來自弟弟的指控。遊戲楞著看海馬兄弟，不大習慣(雖然關於海馬的一切都很難習慣，從以前那個誇張的儀態到令旁人害羞的發言)。海馬走過來，手上的平板被圭平放在一旁的桌面。

"海馬君。"

"遊戲。"

"海馬君在忙什麼呢？"

遊戲禮貌性的左右張望，海馬瞇著眼睛，看起來在想一些遊戲無法知道的事情。

"哼，永動機(*3)的可能性。"

所以現在是科幻世界嗎，有種微微的、幻想出來的暈眩。

"怎麼？覺得不可能？"

"怎麼會，在海馬君你身上不可能這三個字大概很難用上。"

搖搖頭，但是那種站錯世界線的感覺甩不掉。

"......只是在想可能性而已，現在主要工作是讓Crystal Cloud(*4)更有效率的運作，正在研發全新的資料儲存和演算方式，總有一天Crystal Cloud自動運算能力能達到自我進化的程度，到時候遊戲界會是完全不同的景象。"

恩，絕對還是站錯世界線了。

離開機房，三人在同樓層的休息室進食。大部分時間圭平說話，主題從這個紀念牌組到海馬樂園營運到公司大小事。

遊戲發現兩件事情。一，圭平在電話裡說海馬把商業活動交給他並沒有誇大。海馬聽著弟弟說話，雖然沒有太多言語回應，態度上很明顯有跟著話題。圭平說話的態度也不像任務報告，很多事情更像是告知而不是詢問，出乎意外的是海馬看起來對此毫無意見。

二，海馬在迴避遊戲的視線。喔不，並不是說海馬全程假裝遊戲不存在，就算想這麼做也被圭平不著痕跡的阻止了。然而遊戲還是注意到海馬迴避所有需要跟他交談的時機。

挺詭異的，他有這麼討厭栗子球？

"圭平，這周末要不要和我們一起去海馬樂園？"

"喔就是之前說的那個？"

"是阿，本田他們也會在，海馬君也一起？"

有限度的吧眨巴眨。他知道這招很過分，但是戰術就是戰術，沒有優劣。海馬一下子沒有防備來不及避開，眼神直擊。

"哥哥一起來嘛！我想順便給你看開幕特別活動，我花了好多功夫設計出來的！"

圭平高手，遊戲甘拜下風。

5.

距離周末還有兩天，遊戲依舊過著每天在KC總部三餐的日子。大概是知道遊戲固定加班，圭平這兩天都來找遊戲吃晚餐。第一天只有他們兩個，在卡牌部門的休息室，和研究部門的休息室比起來，卡牌部門的休息室有沙發有電視有各公司最新遊戲主機，舒服多了。

"你們每天這樣加班嗎？"

"恩恩，哥哥他......在這裡加班總比在家裡的實驗室好。"

圭平的語氣遮掩不住的擔心。遊戲不是沒有注意到海馬的異常，一年前海馬拖著他參加那場最後差點引發KC公關災難的次元決鬥推廣特別賽，那時候的海馬就像是過往他所認識的海馬那樣，執著、瘋狂，對於目標坦白執著，對於不在意的事情棄之不顧，海馬不是會迴避什麼的人。現在的海馬，眼神仍是有火在燒，但總有哪怪怪的，加不起來。

"家裡還有實驗室，海馬君真的很認真呢。"

"被我封起來了。"

"欸？"

圭平沒有馬上接著說，這幾天一直充滿活力的他現在低著頭，用筷子戳著盤子裡的天婦羅。

"家應該是休息的地方。"

這麼平凡的句子不該是這種激烈的語氣，遊戲看著圭平鎖緊的眉頭，十五歲的孩子不應該煩惱這麼多。

"需要幫忙的話有我在。"

遊戲把手輕輕放到圭平的肩上。

"你和海馬君都是我的朋友，朋友應該互相依靠。"

他用溫和但是堅定的語氣模仿圭平的句式。圭平很快收拾自己的情緒。

"沒問題的，現在已經好多了。"

每天加班算好多了，遊戲不太願意想像之前沒有好是什麼狀態。

當天回家，遊戲撥了通電話給城之內。高中畢業後城之內決心成為職業決鬥者，一面四處參加比賽，一面在各處打工補生活費。作為職業決鬥者，其實有很多其他賺錢管道，其中一項就是駐店 - 所以城之內現在是龜遊戲屋的客座店員，每周固定有一整天在龜遊戲屋。他也有網路直播頻道。這種遊牧式的生活並不容易，但是城之內做甚麼事情都是一頭往前衝，日子也是過下來了。

"嘿遊戲！海馬那傢伙怎麼老壓榨你加班！他如果欺負你就跟我說，我一定不會放過那傢伙！"

"其實都是我自願留下來的，想在開學前弄完時間其實不多，得認真點才行。"

"不愧是遊戲。可惡，我也想出個決鬥王紀念牌組，等我升到決鬥王那天--"

"可以跟圭平說阿，就出個......大賽第三名紀念牌組？"

"遊戲！"

電話另一邊的城之內大吼，但是聽得出笑意，這邊遊戲也笑了，縮著肩好像被電話那端的城之內拍了頭似的。

"到底是誰帶壞你！一定是海馬那個混帳！"

"哈哈沒有啦，這兩周我跟海馬君說話不超過十句，還沒來得及。說到海馬君，城之內你有沒有聽到......不尋常的消息？"

"什麼？他變得比以前更討人厭了嗎？"

"不是，我只是想起來好像很久沒看到他決鬥了。"

"恩，自從一年前那件事情他就沒有再參賽過了。"

"是嗎......"

"我是不怎麼意外，你沒參賽他怎麼會想比，我是很想在正式比賽大勝他削削他那個討人厭的姿態，可惜沒機會。不過......你這樣問我才想起來，是有過奇怪的傳聞。"

"喔？"

"很多是都市傳說那種一點都不可信的事情啦，建造中的海馬樂園青眼白龍晚上會飛上天阿魔導師之屋的魔導師被人看到在商店街逛阿這種的，真是，他要測試立體投影也不要大半夜嚇人，搞出這麼多奇怪的傳聞。"

"是這樣啊。"

"還有一件，大概在半年前有過海馬失蹤的傳聞，但是很快他親自出現在海馬樂園監工，大概又是誤傳。"

"半年前？"

"恩恩，在Gamers社群有在KC工作的人爆料說大概有一個月沒看到海馬，有幾個日常追KC消息的發現海馬也一段時間沒在公開活動出席。但是就像我剛剛說的，沒過幾天他就在童實野監工了。人就是喜歡八卦，你出國那時候也有很多奇怪的傳聞阿。"

"欸？！"

"說你其實是貝卡斯的傳人 - 這個倒是沒錯 - 去貝卡斯的秘密小島找他留下來的傳說卡片，唉，好像你被那傢伙整得還不夠似的。"

這倒是好好的讓遊戲想了幾秒，沒想到有一天自己也成為都市傳說的角色，這個世界太神秘了 - 轉念，想到自己是曾經和另一個靈魂共享身體。比起來貝卡斯的傳人(*5)這個傳說離事實其實沒那麼遠。恩，他應該比任何人都清楚這個世界上什麼事情都可能發生才是。

6.

隔天，遊戲和幾個負責Logistic的夥伴花了一整天理出各種可能的效果組合，交叉比對現有牌組的效果和攻防平衡。雖然印卡理論上可以印出神之卡這種霸王級卡牌，遊戲還是希望這套卡牌不會成為短時間讓魔法與巫術失去平衡的卡牌，而是提供整個決鬥界更多選擇和組合。決鬥者根據狀態判斷自己要組出甚麼樣的牌組，互相在智計上精神上對抗，並在對抗中開發出新的創意才是決鬥的樂趣。

弄了一整天Logistic有些頭暈腦脹。遊戲在飲食區給自己弄一杯咖啡，雖然他不認為自己對咖啡很挑剔，KC備著的咖啡豆真香，日常感嘆職業人士真好。散散地盯著熱咖啡表面旋起的蒸氣，他猶豫了一下，多泡了一杯拿著咖啡走進電梯，按了研究區樓層 - 沒反應。把電梯卡貼感應器，還是沒反應。

不愧是KC電梯，物隨主人。

正想要不還是算了，這麼好的豆子多喝一杯，晚睡一點也值得，電梯門突然關起來，往上，正停在研究區樓層，門一打開，直面海馬的胸。

長這麼高做什麼，真煩阿。

"嗨海馬君。"

"......"

海馬被埋在劉海裡的眉頭現在一定擠出一條直線，擔心海馬直接把電梯門關起來，遊戲把另一杯舉起來。

"咖啡？卡牌部門的豆子比較香。"

"......實習生也不會跨十層樓送咖啡。"

海馬好不容易擠出一句話，遊戲挑眉。

"原來我是實習生啊？"

"不是--"

"一個晚上的實習可以請海馬君開實習時數嗎？我可以回報學校。"

草民的煩惱似乎讓海馬很困惑，遊戲把咖啡再往前推一點，卡在海馬胸前，海馬猶豫了一下，終於接過。兩人在電梯口站著，遊戲稍微側身把電梯口讓出來，海馬並沒有踏進去。為了避免占用電梯過久，遊戲在電梯門就要關起來的時候跨出來。

海馬並沒有趁機跳進去，遊戲鬆一口氣，海馬那雙長腳說不定能跨過他。

"下午茶？抱歉沒有順手帶餅乾上來，你們休息室東西真好吃，我猜在KC工作要保持身材不容易？"

"亨，當然有健身房。"

論如何有效率地把員工的工作能力壓榨乾淨。

他們並肩(好吧，並排)走進研究層的休息區。兩人沉默的喝著咖啡，遊戲用杯子擋住自己深吸氣。

"海馬君明天會出席吧？"

"你為了確認這件事情跑上來？"

"只是試試運氣，跟朋友聊天是清空腦袋的好方法，而且你們的咖啡太好了。熬夜用的咖啡應該要是那種即溶、喝起來像藥水的東西，這個-"

他抬起杯子。 

"-自己喝太煞風景了，"

"真感性阿，科學上好壞咖啡都是咖啡因沒差別，沒想到決鬥王是會在意這種毫無根據的事情的人。"

"想跟朋友聊天這種事情和科學沒有關聯的吧，海馬君。"

"哼。"

海馬的表情被杯子遮住看不清，憑過往經驗，遊戲知道他嗤的是朋友這個詞，一個言語無用，行為更適合搏鬥的戰場。

"海馬君最近過得好嗎？"

對面的人聞話拎著馬克杯凍結，藍眼睛直直的望著他，眨都沒眨。遊戲保持耐心等著海馬，過了大概三十秒。

"......為什麼？"

"呃......想知道朋友過得好不好？"

遊戲維持微笑，海馬依舊直直盯著他，遊戲猜尋常人那套禮儀式問候大概是無法通過他的自尊心審查。'你好嗎？我很好，你呢？'每一句話拆解開來是一圈圈人與人之間交流的套招，海馬 - 現在的海馬 - 不玩的。

"......Crystal Cloud很順利。"

"嗯？"

遊戲正壓著'KC好和海馬君不完全一致吧'，海馬沒留空間，接著說下去。

"--圭平把公司打理得很好，立體投影技術獨佔市場，雖然還是機密，接下來這項技術和其他產業的龍頭會開啟跨界合作......總體來說，事情很順利，但這不是你想聽的答案吧，"

遊戲沒有說話，和海馬的對視仍在持續。

"......你的牌組，為什麼是那個主題？"

"欸？你說那個？還是海馬君喜歡栗子球？我們發展了很多沒用上的栗子球，現在要換也是可以。"

"魔法師的同伴，為什麼？"

魔法師的同伴，一套十張以魔法陷阱為主的卡牌。其實當時第一個念頭(除了栗子球)就是這個主題，只是彎彎繞繞反覆自我詢問，簡單來說就是逃避這個直覺。遊戲看著還微微冒著蒸氣的咖啡，掌心吸收咖啡的熱量，深吸一口氣。

"這個嘛......決鬥王是我們一起達成的，我希望能連他的份一起保存在這套卡牌裡。"

遊戲本來以為自己很少想到另一個自己 - 亞圖姆，尤其是在德國的時候。也不是故意迴避，只是不管忙碌的時候還是被榨乾的時候，心裡那個本來屬於亞圖姆的位置總是推著他向前，而不是回顧從前 - 用這個角度，也許自己一直都掛記著亞圖姆，第三天想通這點，卡牌主題就定下來了。

海馬還盯著他，眼神裡面不是這個暑假一直存在的不自在，而是更深的東西，感覺像是明白了甚麼遊戲無法判斷的東西。

"......遲到了半年，他要我向你問好。"

"欸？"

錯愕中，遊戲仍在第一時間就知道那個他是誰。

 

tbc

 

*1 魔法與巫術：Duel Monster/戰鬥怪獸卡的漫畫原名，只是覺得這樣用更像桌游(魔法風雲會啥的)，覺得很帥就拿來用了。

*2 印卡：理論上貝卡斯只參加表演賽，卡通世界沒有在正式比賽流通。

*3 永動機：最近在補5D's，恩。

*4 Crystal Cloud：DSoD前置漫畫社長的黑科技之一，既然是黑科技就不需要解釋了(喂)。我流理解大概是越多人連線越有機率產生自我意識，攻殼機動隊的傀儡師這種東西(用一個黑科技解釋另一個黑科技喂

*5 貝卡斯的傳人：理論上遊戲應該是I2最大的股東。跟小樹討論到社長應該很想把I2併購下來，如果真的併購下來，遊戲也是KC的股東了 XD


	2. Chapter 2

7.

在圭平拎著晚餐喊'原來遊戲你在這'之前海馬就說完那個絕對違反所知世界運作規則的冒險大綱（"我去你說的冥界找亞圖姆打了一場牌，他要我向你還有凡骨問好"），錯愕之中來不及逼出更多細節就進入一場出離沉默的晚餐。回到家遊戲滿腦子瘋狂跑火車（咖啡的錯）。全世界都知道海馬是很執著的人，但是追到冥界這個已經是神話故事等級的事件，靠科技力（黑科技）跨過常識這種事情，想想還是只有海馬做得出來。

有點嫉妒。

一直到第二天遊戲都還有點矇，咬了兩口早餐後就被城之內拎走了。他們在車站和杏子碰頭，一年沒見，杏子看起來站得更挺，氣質更大方了。本田騎著摩托車拉風登場。一夥人交換一番問候打鬧後就往位於郊區的海馬樂園前進。

"為什麼我們要去海馬樂園？"

城之內抱怨，杏子翻一個白眼。

"你知道海馬樂園在美國多難排嗎？當然要趁在日本的時候進去看啊！"

"去，又不是沒去過海馬做的樂園。"

城之內背過頭不看杏子小聲說，想起海馬上一個樂園，遊戲苦笑。

"嘛，我相信海馬君現在對死亡這個主題態度一定不一樣了。"

畢竟跑過冥界，想必有完全不同的看法。糟糕，海馬說的是還要跟城之內問好，現在這責任難道在他身上？

"遊戲你不必因為領他的薪水就為他說話。"

"呃，其實沒有領薪。"

"SHIT海馬果然在壓榨你！看我給那傢伙一個教訓—"

"不是啦，這次我是以顧問的身份跟KC合作，不是員工，還是有酬勞，還有這是圭平提的，和海馬君沒有關係。"

"是呢！遊戲是我們KC重要的合作夥伴！合理的酬勞是必須的！"

圭平的聲音從後方傳來，轉頭，看到海馬兄弟一前一後，圭平半跑半走跳搭在遊戲肩上，海馬徐徐走過來，遊戲瞄了他一眼，海馬沒有穿那套白色長外套，而是很普通的深色外出服，海馬兄弟穿的都很普通，混入人群 - 好吧海馬那個身高就算穿普通衣服也沒有混入人群一說 - 總之是稍微普通一些了。

圭平手環著遊戲，眼睛快速瞄過杏子，又轉回人群，這種有看任何人又沒有特別停留在誰身上的技能給十四歲小孩學真的好嗎？

"童實野的海馬樂園比美國的又更豐富了，還有特別限定項目，就算去過美國的在這裡也不會覺得重複 - 不要小看KC阿！"

最後一句話圭平是對著城之內說的，城之內揉了鼻頭。

"哼看了才知道，走吧！"

城之內帶頭，圭平一下子在後面跟著海馬一下子跑到遊戲和杏子旁邊，止不住說明各項設施。

"遊戲，你過的還好吧？海馬沒有刁難你？"

"海馬君真的沒有壓榨我，怎麼沒人信呢？"

"恩......可能......他看起來不像人很好的老闆？"

一下子組織不出反駁的話，但是遊戲扭成一團的臉杏子看得笑出聲來，遊戲想像傳統中人很好的老闆和海馬，也跟著笑了。兩位異鄉遊子開始交換各種文化驚嚇。一群人從驚險的BEWD雲霄飛車、魔法使的反重力設施到尋轉木馬都玩了一圈，然後圭平領著他們走到一間屋子前。

和其他區域比起來，這個屋子的外表看起來很普通，是間兩層半的平房，前面門牌寫著'田中宅'。

"歡迎來到解謎之田中宅！這可是童實野海馬樂園獨有的設施！"

“解謎？”

遊戲腦中浮現這幾年很流行的實體密室逃脫，興奮起來。

“沒看過遊樂園有密室逃脫的阿。”

城之內琢磨著眼前的平房，語氣疑惑。

“KC從不畏懼做領頭羊。”

圭平得意的語氣一瞬間讓遊戲有奇異的即視感。他轉頭看年紀大的海馬，意外的發現對方瞇著眼睛的眼神和城之內相似的困惑。

“這個......？”

“恩恩之前請教哥哥的虛擬實境就是用在這裡，哥哥你會是第一個玩家。”

圭平有點得意，更多的是緊張，遊戲壓著笑輕輕推了海馬，後者還來不及驚訝就被圭平拉到大門口，圭平無視被推開的城之內抗議，舉著自家哥哥的手按下門鈴。

8.

遊戲非常喜歡解謎(他可是花了八年拼一個三千年沒人能解的積木)，暗暗的其實也是推理小說愛好者，特愛本格推理。解謎之田中宅是一個本著本格精神的密室逃脫，謎題本身並不刁鑽，但配上KC本家在娛樂界無人能及的立體投影和虛擬實境技術，的確是前所未有的體驗。

眼前是一個雙層謎題，實體視野是一個普通家庭廚房，水槽裡攤著洗淨的碗盤，餐桌上瓶瓶罐罐調味料擺著。戴上專用AR眼鏡，在各個角落有各種數字謎題。就像這間屋子其他房間，解開虛擬世界的謎題，實體世界的線索就會跑出來，反之亦然。

本田和城之內在冰箱前面為了冰箱門板磁鐵排列你一手我一指比劃著，杏子對餐桌調味料種類非常感興趣(這家人口味挺奇特的有這麼多南洋風味調味品！)。進了屋子圭平就以主辦人的身分躲起來，說是避免作弊(我會透過鏡頭看著你們的！)，丟下海馬一個人。KC社長總是落在隊伍後面，若有所思的看著個個虛實交錯的房間。

"圭平很厲害，謎題弄得這麼細緻，整個場景真實感也很高。"

遊戲對海馬說，後者站在爐子前，眼神掃過灶台，轉頭面對遊戲。

"小看圭平可是會吃虧的。"

"怎麼敢，我覺得圭平比海馬君還嚇人。"

海馬挑眉。

"可能是我不認識十四歲的海馬君吧，十四歲的海馬君比圭平還嚇人也說不定。"

對方哼了一聲，有點難分辨是稱讚還是冒昧。

"邏輯上還有問題，難度要更高，現在這樣只算靠聲光效果騙遊客。"

"跟朋友合作解決謎題，還有途中各種好笑的事情，留下特別的感受和回憶，我覺得圭平這方面掌握得很好啊。"

看著在冰箱前面互相推擠對方手指下的磁鐵的城之內和本田，遊戲止不住嘴角上揚。轉頭，看到海馬的眉頭扭了一下。

"回憶嗎......"

這個瞬間，遊戲知道為什麼圭平會用這麼平凡的家庭背景當主題了。創作者的碎片總是會留在作品裡，回憶、執著或是願望，就像他的栗子球 - 雖然嚴格說起來栗子球是貝卡斯的作品。海馬的決鬥，那種狂風暴雨般的戰術，還有他的BEWD，不會有人認為那是貝卡斯的龍，BEWD是海馬的，就像海馬那樣刺眼。

"海馬君如果印卡，會印甚麼卡呢？"

"怎麼，這是挑戰？"

"是海馬君發起的，你也要回答才是公平的挑戰。"

遊戲抬眼，和海馬寶藍色的眼睛對上。海馬的眼神裡閃著遊戲很熟悉但是許久未見的光芒，遊戲帶有挑釁意味的笑了。

"哼，自然是青眼白龍。"

"別人印過的不算--"

"究級青眼白龍。"

"這也是印過的，而且跟雷龍合體成雙頭雷龍*6有甚麼差別--"

"你可以發展一面牆栗子球，青眼不行？"

發明配合青眼的牌和發明變種栗子球還是不一樣的，新怪獸卡和量身訂做的套卡是完全不一樣的東西，更別說全世界的青眼白龍都在海馬手上......然而遊戲總覺得這只會變成一團理不清楚的嘴仗。

"不然海馬君一起來吧？印卡。"

海馬瞇著眼。

"以決鬥者的身分，用新的卡片為魔法與巫術擴展新的可能。"

這台詞是不是該由對面的人說阿。對面的人盯著遊戲，頭微微歪著。遊戲也回盯著他，兩人的互瞪競賽最後被本田打破。

"喔喔解開了！我就說這個要用地圖來排列嘛，城之內你沒看到這些都是日本各地的觀光地標嗎！"

"也可能是日期啊！說不定兩種都是對的，讓我來試試--"

"喂喂不要搞亂好不容易弄好的磁鐵阿你這個混帳！遊戲快來拉住他！"

暗暗嘆一口氣，遊戲走到冰箱前面，眼前是磁鐵排成日本四島形狀，從北海道札幌到熊本城，很多遊戲沒去過的地方。戴上AR眼鏡，旁邊有關卡破解後新出現的線索。

"恩...看起來......"

遊戲走到角落的垃圾桶，謹慎移開，在下面發現一支鑰匙。

"找到了！城之內君，到下個房間我們來比誰最先解開謎題？"

遊戲一面說一面領著大家走到最後一扇鎖上的門，眼角餘光看到海馬在冰箱前面逗留一會才跟上來。

10.

最後他們花了整整兩小時才解決這個密室，其中很多時間花在玩弄各種太過真實的細節上。圭平在大家解謎後拿著一本筆記本出現，感謝他們提供重要的試玩參考。

"你們可以列在beta players 名單上，開心吧！"

"很好玩喔！圭平你真厲害！"

遊戲上前說，杏子跟上來。

"是阿，真的很有意思，謝謝你作出這麼特別的遊戲。"

圭平一下子愣住了，他別開視線，嘟囔著聽不清楚的話，又好像意識到這樣很不禮貌，深吸一口氣後抬頭。

"這是KC大家的功勞，我會把你們說的轉告給團隊的大家。"

圭平表情正經，遊戲聽到旁邊杏子噗哧，她伸手看起來想向從前那樣拍圭平的頭，手停在半途，好像不習慣這個新高度，改拍肩膀。

小孩長得太快了，嚇人。

"你做得很好，圭平。"

海馬走向圭平，語氣正式，圭平聞聲整個人又高了十公分，一下子笑開了眉眼。

"哥哥你喜歡嗎？"

海馬伸手揉了圭平的頭髮。

"奇異的日常懸疑這個切入角度很特別，對海馬樂園是很有價值的新項目，只要解決人次問題--"

"恩恩我們已經有好幾個方案在測試！"

"我相信你。"

圭平突然僵了一下，又馬上被一種撐出來的自信取代，很短暫但是遊戲注意到了。

"絕對不會讓哥哥失望。"

圭平說，遊戲懷疑這對兄弟的期望和失望跟同齡的兄弟差距有多少，起碼不會是以經營公司為標準吧。

11.

晚上他們在決鬥廣場看怪獸遊行。KC專長的視覺效果只有比想像中更鮮活，作為第一線看KC產品進化的決鬥者，遊戲對於立體投影更進化一點都不意外*7，飛上天的青眼白龍、魔法使一族和龍族的大戰、栗子球飛天舞、時間魔術師的地球快轉大驚奇，全都生動艷麗。

城之內本想混啤酒進場，被圭平制止了(海馬樂園是小朋友的海馬樂園！圭平邊說邊指著海報)。一行人就坐在廣場邊緣，前面都是興奮的小孩子，遊戲有點欣慰的發現支持黑魔導的歡呼聲不比青眼白龍低，栗子球則得到一眾少女的尖叫，時間魔術師把地球從火球快轉成藍綠色的寶石配上地球生物演化展得到城之內的驚呼。

遊戲溜到(總是)落在隊伍最後頭的海馬旁邊，琢磨了一下。

"亞圖姆要向城之內問好這個......海馬君自己說吧？"

"你是他朋友吧？"

海馬看向他，瞇著眼睛。

"城之內如果問我- 他一定會問 – 怎麼跟亞圖姆連絡上，我回答不出來啊，總不能說是託夢。"

雖然託夢可能還比穿越次元容易解釋。海馬扭頭看青眼白龍在天上盤旋。

"其實我很想知道海馬君你昨天說的到冥界是怎麼做到的，和藍神君的魔法有關嗎？"

"哼。科學不是只承認物質界的事情，而是用理性客觀的精神考察複製一切現象，我已經徹底分析他宣稱的魔法，那不是神秘現象，而是利用能量的位差到達另一個次元，我只是用自己的方式重現這個現象。"

"剛好到亞圖姆的次元？"

"......從不知道就算沒在說教也這麼煩。"

"呀，真是對不起，以後會注意的。"

雖然沒有不禮貌，遊戲的語氣一點歉意都沒有，也許城之內沒錯，他是被海馬帶壞了。

"亞圖姆還好嗎？"

"在那個次元當他的法老，自在的很。"

遊戲心頭暖暖的，想像亞圖姆坐在博物館的王座上，金光閃閃。

"我相信他不管在哪裡都會很好，不過還是謝謝海馬君，能知道還是太好了。他看到海馬君應該也很高興，"

海馬歪著頭，眼睛反射著青眼白龍的銀白色，表情透露著真誠的困惑。

"每次跟海馬君決鬥他都很開心。"

遊戲為不在場的亞圖姆發言。

"這我知道。"

海馬直直盯著遊戲，眼神一點雜質都沒有。遊戲想起來決鬥中的海馬總是這樣子盯著亞圖姆，裸奔似的，也只有海馬能用這種毫無掩飾的眼神看人，可能是Mind Crush的副作用，重組起來的本核像新生兒一樣坦承。青眼白龍在他背後繞圈圈。

"你也是，亞圖姆也是，為什麼都這麼坦然？"

遊戲想起一年前又一次跟大邪神的決鬥。那個時候的自己......

"嗯......不坦然阿。"

青眼白龍停駐在半空中，藍眼睛正好對著遊戲，虛擬投影停下來才注意到壯闊的白龍身上一閃一閃，遙遠的像是星光，

"不過他有他要前往的地方，我......也有，不能繼續走在一條路上，起碼不能讓他擔心吧。"

"所以就不嘗試了嗎？"

"海馬君去找亞圖姆是為了甚麼？"

"當然是要跟他做個了斷--"

"了斷了嗎？"

"--"

聲音被煙火爆炸聲吞沒，天上青眼白龍噴射白光和真實的煙火交疊，照得海馬藍眼睛如寶石閃著各種光，海馬咬著牙，下顎一緊一鬆，幾次試圖要說出什麼，但是直到煙火散去海馬都沒有組織出有意義的話語。

"我想他，大概會一直想念他，希望他過得好，也希望他知道我過得好。一直走下去，也許有一天道路交會，就像現在我們在決鬥場以外的地方交會，做著以前想像不到的事情，在那一天到來之前，我會好好得過好每一天，做好準備。"

煙火散去，海馬的眼睛不再反射閃光，那雙沉靜下來的藍眼睛看著像海。他看起來像是了解了甚麼事，終於開口。

"哼，一個兩個都說這種話。"

海馬轉頭看散去的白龍頭影。主持人在樂聲中宣布海馬樂園夏日夜間特別遊行到了尾聲，歡迎大家下次再來。這種一日將盡冒險到了尾聲的時刻總是有無法控制的遺憾，希望時光能無限延伸下去，就算遊戲現在已經是大人了(法律上)，這種直覺上的事情也是無法控制的。

他沒想過能再見到亞圖姆，當然大邪神再臨，逼著亞圖姆又再度出來拯救世界這種方式不可複製(也不是說他想複製就是了)。然而內心深處，遊戲不確定如果自己有海馬的能力，會不會也上天下海只為再見亞圖姆一面。沒有經過考驗的決心，也許如海馬一貫說的，只是沒有意義的大話。氣溫終於跟上夜晚的涼意，他稍稍抱緊自己。

11.

遊戲可以理解為什麼大人們周末寧可窩在家裡，無視外界一切歡樂刺激的事物。在海馬樂園走了一整天，隔日上班簡直是折磨。他拖著腳步走進辦公室，看到的是海馬那個竹竿似的身影坐在他的位置上。

"......我被開除了嗎？"

"任務還沒完成，你想落跑？我不曉得決鬥王原來有逃避挑戰的習慣。"

"絕不，海馬君接受挑戰了？"

"自然。"

親愛的同事們，回到德國會記得跟你們聯絡的，請一定還要當好朋友，一定會寄點心回來給大家。請不要討厭我-- by遊戲心中一小塊還記得產生罪惡感的存在。

跟海馬一起工作，直升究級硬核模式。跟上一個思路快執行力更快的怪物是不可能的。在很短的時間內海馬生出十種方向各異的方案，差異極大。卡片部門的同事從來沒直接在海馬手下工作，各個表情驚恐，又很努力不把驚恐表現得太明顯。海馬大概是習慣了，一點都不在意員工肉眼可見的壓力，他還有事沒事丟眼刀給遊戲，表達'我接受挑戰'。

到了中午時間，遊戲溜進廁所，對著鏡子看到自己鎖了一早上的眉頭，肌肉又僵又酸。他揉了揉眉心，一把水洗臉。

這是一場決鬥，被搞亂節奏就輸定了。

第一局下半-第一天下午，遊戲改變策略，要發想一起來，你丟十個點子我丟十五個，爛泥砸牆，總有一個會留下來。按照原本行程，到了下午跟圭平的進度會議時間，過去兩周的發想已經被改得亂七八糟，除了遊戲和海馬，沒人曉得那些畫滿註記的便利貼之間到底是甚麼關係*8。

"欸？哥哥你怎麼......"

走進卡牌部門的圭平眼睛睜大看著站在發想牆前進行'一套卡裡面不能有那麼多速攻魔法卡'的激烈爭辯，遊戲很努力地維持自己的禮貌，對面那個反正從來就不在意禮貌(公司是自己的這點想必對學習禮貌毫無幫助)，兩人一起轉頭看到快步走過來的圭平，海馬首先反應過來，順了順喉嚨。

"Side project。"

遊戲忍不住暗暗肘擊KC社長，去你的side project，對待side project這種態度，你家的main project難道是統治世界。海馬回擊，手肘打在遊戲肩膀。

"圭平，如果出兩套卡包，宣傳部門會有問題嗎？"

"欸？兩套？難道哥哥你也要？"

圭平盯著海馬，又把視線轉到遊戲，遊戲不太好意思的笑了笑，圭平視線在他倆移動。

"恩...應該可以想出新的宣傳點子，一系列經典決鬥者特別卡包，就是這樣！"

圭平興奮的在會議桌繞圈圈，開始自言自語未來可以邀請的經典決鬥者，遊戲發現海馬竟然鬆了口氣。

"我們各出一套，銷售量決勝負？"

"如此庸俗的提議，真不敢相信是你說的。"

遊戲知道海馬想的勝負是甚麼，偏偏。

"不庸俗嗎，那我們各找一個人，用各自的卡包對決。"

聞言，海馬露出困惑的表情。

"你故意的嗎？"

"你猜阿。"

沒有說出口的是，如果這場勝負最後以他們的決鬥收尾，他們就會各自組隊設計。這個可能性總覺得不夠有趣。

 

tbc

 

*6 雙頭雷龍：K社卡牌邏輯之簡單粗暴在這張卡上嶄露無遺。

*7 立體投影進化：按照漫畫，從最初級的決鬥房間、陀螺決鬥盤、戰鬥城市的決鬥盤到DSoD跟腦神經連線的決鬥盤，總共也才三年，KC廢棄自己產品線的速度快得跟不要錢似的......


	3. Chapter 3

12.

"海馬君不冷嗎？"

"嗯？"

研發部門的冷氣吹的遊戲越坐越縮，只能靠自己的體溫取暖。旁邊的海馬盯著螢幕，敷衍的回應讓遊戲懷疑他只是對聲音自動回應。

又是一個漫長的一天，他和海馬終於吵完魔法陷阱卡數量問題，進展到怪獸效果的專一性問題，所謂的彈性到底是一整組特製牌還是允許混合型牌組？

“蒐集強力卡牌本來就是遊戲的一部分。”

“這個我同意，但是如果能更自由的組成戰術，會看到更多有意思的決鬥吧。”

由此開端，一整天都在討論和推演，直到海馬接到研發部門的訊息後一言不發轉身就離開卡牌部門。同事們先是鬆一口氣，遊戲在兩小時內把自己的設想整理出一份可以看的報告，和同事們做出一份執行方案，安撫沒看到海馬回來不敢下班的同事們。等到大夥終於離開，遊戲拎著自己的電腦上樓。

這次電梯沒有阻擋他，通行證也成功打開研發部門的電子鎖。研發部門很安靜(估計跟海馬經常待在這裡有關)，遊戲輕易找到正在聽研究人員報告的海馬，KC社長一臉專注，目光隨著研究人員的手快速移動，眉頭埋在劉海裡鎖成一團。遊戲聽見他下了幾個命令，研究人員快步四散到各自的位置，海馬自己到一個被五六台螢幕包圍的位置，埋頭。遊戲走過去，禮貌性咳了一聲，海馬抬頭看見遊戲，好像沒想到遊戲會出現在這，有點驚訝。

“抱歉打擾到你的main project，海馬君。”

“......這只是例行事務，稱不上main project。”

遊戲挑眉，所以說還有神秘main project存在？這人的大腦怎麼切割的，妖怪嗎。

“我把今天討論的東西整理出來，和草野君他們弄了一份執行方案，想說給海馬君你看一下。”

把筆電攤在桌面上，調出新鮮整理出來的報告，海馬看也沒看就蓋起來，遊戲差點跳起來。

“海馬君--”

“這是你的案子，不需要跟我報備。”

“......是我們的案子吧，海馬君，Side project怎麼說還是個案子？還有，我不是來報備的，是做為合作夥伴不想獨斷獨行。”

遊戲喉嚨緊縮，很努力才把這句話擠出來而不顯突兀。海馬睜大眼睛，好像這才意識到自己說了甚麼，看起來想反駁(估計是合作夥伴這四個字)，但是沒開口。遊戲這邊說出口的話自然是吞不回去了(當然他也沒想收回的意思)，兩人直直瞪著對方，終於海馬一個眨眼把視線轉回螢幕。

“隨便你吧。”

為什麼不砸電腦呢，修養真好啊，遊戲空虛的在內心誇獎自己，重重地嘆一口氣，拉過一張空椅子，就直接在旁邊繼續工作了。

“你......”

“不是隨便我嗎？”

這下子輪到遊戲把目光釘在螢幕上，不理會旁邊的人。把之前蒐集的資料調出來，開始正式製作套卡。

等到因為冷氣太冷不自覺縮成一團，早就過了往常下班時間(以遊戲的標準)。旁邊這位大概是住在這，看起來毫無不適，也可能是高領套頭的功勞，這邊遊戲並沒有為機房冷氣做準備，已經起了一身雞皮。

"圭平今天不在？"

"出差。"

弟弟的名字終於引起海馬的注意力，他丟了回答，人仍專注在眼前的程式碼，保姆不在就徹夜打電玩--不知道為什麼遊戲腦中出現這個畫面。

"海馬君真是用心，例行事務都親自處裡。"

終於停下敲鍵盤的手指，

"最近在升級Crystal Cloud架構，在不停止運行的狀態下有很多麻煩不容易解決，與其他們搞出大bug再來修，不如我自己處理。"

毫不意外的技術性答案，海馬又補了一句。

"--偶爾寫程式這種單純的事情感覺還不錯。"

"恩，給海馬君你做起來，單純的事情都顯得高難度。"

"這叫風格。"

所以有自知之明阿。

此時，螢幕突然閃了一下 - 更正確地說，除了遊戲的筆電螢幕，其他都閃了一下，隨即頭頂的燈光熄滅，只有入口緊急避難的綠光亮起來，冷氣嗡鳴聲也消失，只有電腦運轉的聲音還在。

"......停電？"

遊戲正東張西望，看到海馬掏出手機。

"打給警衛？？"

"市長辦公室。"

......寫程式是很單純的事情，遊戲不再懷疑了。

結果是夏日冷氣用量過大導致的跳電，幸好KC的電子設備有專用不斷電系統，沒有造成太大的損害，但是商業上的損失還要精算，不管是發電還是配電現在的系統既沒效能也極其笨重浪費，這個世界需要更有效率的系統(以上這段來自海馬掛完電話後非常沒耐心的說明)。

雖然系統仍在運行，環境已經不適合繼續工作了。

"呀，電梯沒不斷電系統？"

兩人站在電梯口，海馬戳了戳按鈕，沒反應，顯然需要坐電梯的生物在KC總部重要性不如電腦。現在面臨兩個選擇，一個是走逃生通道樸實的離開KC總部，一個是留在原地等海馬口中沒效率的電力公司恢復供電。

在沒辦法工作的狀態下，留在公司沒甚麼意義。

"要不我們走下樓？"

"嗚......"

選項太庶民了，KC社長看起來非常不自在。遊戲抱著筆電往樓梯走幾步，回頭。

"海馬君不會想在這裡等到通電吧？"

海馬不情願地跟上來，然而還是忍不住抱怨。

"浪費時間。"

"走樓梯當運動，希望不會浪費時間？"

"這種運動效率太低，遊戲你是老人嗎？"

正中，遊戲的自尊遭到100點傷害。

"二十層樓還是能算運動。"

"下樓完全沒做功，只會耗損膝軟骨。"

遊戲感覺正在下樓的膝蓋出現幻痛。

"海馬君跳直升機對膝蓋也不好吧。"

"哼。"

兩人沉默的走了兩層。

"海馬君待會直接回去？要不要一起吃個晚餐？"

"我以為每天等不及回家的是你？"

如果八九點回家叫等不及......出錢的和收錢的對上下班的概念差距果然很大，無法彌補的鴻溝。然而，海馬並沒有直接拒絕。

"海馬君也還沒吃東西吧，其實呢是我餓得受不了了，一起吃也比較好點？"

13.

遊戲提議時沒想到最後他們會坐著KC黑頭車到巷子內賣宵夜的攤子。攤位上辛苦的上班族們被黑頭車嚇到，說不定有KC的員工，畢竟KC在童實野已經是第一大企業了，一群看起來被壓榨過的上班族裡面不可能沒有KC的人。

"外帶。"

雖然很想看海馬在小攤子憋屈縮著身子吃東西的樣子(大概不會，KC社長能用自己的氣場擴大個人空間)，遊戲同意外帶可能比較適合，他已經不小心禍害卡牌部門的同事了，在這種地方讓這些好不容易下班的人遭受海馬出現的精神攻擊，這鍋太大，不背。

最後他們拎著好幾袋的燒烤，坐在黑頭車內吃宵夜，真是非常有情調。咬著串著大蔥的肉串，身心都受到食物的滋潤，遊戲滿足地嘆一口氣。在這種時刻海馬還維持非常精準體面的吃相，像是坐在一張精緻的餐桌旁，明明拿的是竹籤。

"吃東西也在風格的範圍嗎？"

"嗯？"

海馬舉著吃到一半的雞肉串，像是齒輪突然卡螺絲那樣停在中途。都市傳說有云，像是呼吸這樣的事情沒注意到時都很順暢，特別去注意反而不曉得怎麼做。他垂下視線，看著自己挺直的身體併得整齊的腳還有端正的手勢。

"......家教，大概吧。"

"宵夜不用這麼嚴肅，沒人在看。"

海馬挑下巴，示意對面的是一個人。

"我不會在外面說KC社長宵夜吃相很糟，海馬君不信任我？"

"這跟信任又有甚麼關係？"

"全部有關係。你看，跟信任的人相處會比較放鬆，你跟圭平在家也不會跟在辦公室一樣吧，因為你信任圭平。那麼，在自己的車上吃宵夜還這麼嚴肅--"

"--上綱上線過頭了你，假設我信任你，也不會因此就狼吞虎嚥變成野蠻人，這是甚麼邏輯，你還是文明人嗎？"

遊戲拿了串青椒，津津有味的享受烤蔬菜。

"表達對食物的喜愛也是文明的一環。"

"這麼說的你還不是維持著良好的進食禮儀，這和對食物的尊敬不衝突。"

"只是想說海馬君可以放鬆一點。"

不曉得怎麼演變成美食與文明的討論，一定是太晚了思緒開始亂竄的緣故。

"你怎麼就知道我現在不放鬆？"

遊戲打量著另一名乘客，對面的翹起腳，整個人刻意陷入椅背。

"事先知道題目不是作弊嗎？"

對面假裝沒聽到，自顧的咬肉串，好樣的。遊戲把手上的青椒解決掉，現在袋子裡只剩下最後一串牛肉串，抬頭看到海馬的視線也停在那串牛肉上，兩人眼神對上。

戰爭。

第一條，視線不能離開對手，也不能離開目標。遊戲盯著海馬，兩就算是黑頭車，兩人的距離還是很近，讓視線範圍顯得太小了，只能用眼角餘光注意海馬的手。

"還有餘力分心？別太有自信啊決鬥王。"

大概是注意到遊戲視線轉移，海馬提起嘴角，擺出他在決鬥場上那副自信過剩的樣子 - 可惜車內空間太小，那雙長手長腳擺不出那副頂天立地姿勢。遊戲對自己的反應力有一定的自知之明，跟對面這個跳直升機跳戰鬥機的比反應力不太明智。

第二條，不要跟對手在對方一定會贏的戰場硬碰硬。

"既然都談了美食的文明，用文明人的方式來決定這串烤牛肉的歸處？"

"喔？甚麼提議？"

海馬眼睛亮了起來，看來他對於搶食這個野蠻人行為真的沒有太多興致，就算自己一定會贏。

"猜拳。"

"有點創意。"

"快嘛，肉涼了也不好吃。"

面對牛肉串的誘惑，海馬只是哼了一聲對項目表示不屑，擺出猜拳姿勢。

"那就三戰兩勝--"

"五戰三勝。"

這個競技狂。

"好好，剪刀石頭--"

第一把，剪刀對石頭，第二把，仍是剪刀對石頭，遊戲拿下兩勝。

"海馬君，再一把牛肉我就收下了。"

"哼不要以為你已經贏了，不到最後一刻勝負還說不準。"

海馬挺直身體，眼睛盯著遊戲，眨也不眨，對戰模式全開，

"剪刀石頭--布！"

剪刀對布，嘖。

"以為勝券在握就沉不住氣了嗎遊戲，可別讓我失望啊。"

"你才是，現在我還領先呢海馬君。"

兩人雙雙舉起右手，拿出決鬥氣勢 -- 剪刀對布，二比二。

"哈哈哈哈哈現在你要怎麼辦呢！遊戲！"

看著牛肉串想著決鬥者的尊嚴，領先又被扳平，如果不想點辦法，是在下風。所謂食色性也，牛肉串值得最高等級的智計。遊戲想了想，開口。

"海馬君是那種不換口味的人？"

"什麼？"

海馬困惑的眨眼。

"喜歡的卡片阿，堅持的戰術阿--"

遊戲朝身邊空氣擺手。

"--還有追逐的人啊。"

對面的被伏擊，頓著，好不容易終於憋出一個回應。

"堅持自我才能走到想要的未來。"

阿阿這種時候還要堅持尊嚴，遊戲忍不住噗哧。

"所以海馬君要堅持到目前為止的戰術嗎？堅持自我？"

"沒關聯吧。"

"有沒有關聯呢？"

"不要玩這種小把戲，沒用的。"

嘴上這麼說，對面的表情很精彩，坦白和掩飾一起放在臉上，此刻的KC社長看起來特別像同齡人，過長的手腳、太過敏銳的心思和太旺盛的意志怎麼塞進眼前這個人類的身體裡。

"困獸總是要掙扎的，不掙扎也對不起海馬君，就讓我掙扎一下吧。剪刀石頭--"

對面的海馬著急著收拾姿態出拳，遊戲好整以暇，但是無論哪種算計都是無用功--一陣急轉彎，遊戲被甩到海馬身上，連帶把牛肉串掃到地上。小小的人還是不敵物理規則，自己都拉下臉說出那種話了，竟然還是沒吃到肉阿，遊戲心裡有一點點遺憾，腦子其他部分則注意到別的肉– 海馬竹竿般的身材竟然有肌肉，是怎麼塞進的，這個人怎麼能在各方面都違反物理規則。

被遊戲當肉墊的KC社長身子斜躺在座椅上，脖子摺成彆扭的角度，一腳踩車底板一手撐車門，勉力維持平衡。遊戲感覺脖子有微微的氣息吐過，太輕微不像是正常的呼吸。抬頭，正撞上海馬的視線。那雙藍寶石般的眼睛正熱切的掃著自己，和肢體的不自在完全相反，沒有節制的渴望一瞬間包裹著他，輪到遊戲不敢呼吸。海馬似乎透過遊戲姿態的微妙改變看到平常看不到的自己，急著撇開視線。

"海馬君。"

"......"

"那樣子撇開視線很不禮貌，海馬君的家教呢？"

聞言，海馬憋曲著把視線壓下來，後腦杓靠在窗沿，摺著頭瞇著眼睛，不曉得是身體上的難受還是心理上的不自在。遊戲看著轉向自己的視線，挺起身子，對方的視線跟著向上轉。兩人的距離像是沒有，空間結成寶石，閃閃發亮。

"牛肉串掉了，要不要再買一串？"

14.

當然沒有再買牛肉串。那天以海馬把自己丟包在龜遊戲屋門口做結，途中死寂，海馬死盯著窗外，幾次遊戲試圖挑起話題都沒得到一點回應。現在遊戲躺在自家床上，舉著手機，搜尋'對象很彆扭怎麼辦'，網路上這些自封的戀愛專家說的空泛，好聽點是萬用，然而沒啥參考價值。對方可是海馬，不管過去一個月上司下屬關係，他倆遠比這個複雜又單純多了。在床上滾了幾圈，遊戲的念頭又轉回海馬看自己的眼神，還有那瞬間發自內心的滿足感。滑開手機，翻開行事曆。

"......怎麼辦呢，恩......欸--"

手機突然響了，緊張中翻身沒握好，手機滾到床下。

"阿這個時候會是誰--"

著急地翻下床，伸手在床底摸索，好不容易趕在鈴聲停止前摸出來，是圭平。

"遊戲，你現在可不可以出門？我派車去你家--"

"欸？不是不可以啦，可是我才剛回來......"

"哥哥不見了。"

完蛋了，自己的後半輩子要被圭平殺掉了，圭平是來找自己負責的，要怎麼負責？這對兄弟(主要是哥哥)怎麼能把自己的人生過的這麼戲劇化(假裝自己沒有被三千年前的靈魂一同生活兩年)。

"聽司機說他送你回家後回公司，接下來就沒人知道他在哪了。"

圭平壓著聲音，快到青春期的少年聲音開始有點沙啞，語速目前還相當冷靜，畢竟自家哥哥比起失蹤，還鬧過更多不得了的事情。

"遊戲你有線索嗎？哥哥可能去哪？"

"公司沒找到？"

"沒有，已經讓保全人員徹底找過了，沒有找到人，閉路電視只有他走進大樓的影像，市內的監視系統被斷電搞壞，現在還調不出畫面。"

"所以說他不在公司，也不在家裡？"

"我連實驗室都找過了，沒有。"

"手機呢？"

"打不通，定位也找不到。"

遊戲決定不問為什麼為什麼圭平需要定時追蹤他哥哥的下落。想著稍早的事件，遊戲猶豫了一下，開口。

"有沒有可能......他只是想散步？"

"他答應過我的，不會就這樣不見了。"

圭平的聲音終於透露出著急，遊戲一面套散落在椅子上的外出服一面抓稍早撒在桌面的鑰匙，出門前對困惑的爺爺揮手示意，才踏出門就看到巷口KC黑頭車咻地滑過來急停，車門隨即打開，圭平放下手機。

圭平知道自己在家，自己的手機應該沒有被定位，不曉得為什麼遊戲在心裡這樣安慰自己。

說不定家裡已經被監控了呢？

制止自己繼續想下去，遊戲快速鑽進車內，繫上安全帶圭平就示意司機開車。

"那個......圭平，我們現在要去哪？"

"剛剛公司保安發現地下室一台車被開走了，可能是哥哥。"

還好不是停機棚的噴射機。

"既然是開車，那應該不在公司附近，可能也不在市內。"

起碼不會出本州。

直奔KC大樓，圭平帶遊戲直奔保安部，螢幕上一台銀白色跑車（當然）從大樓地下室快速飆出，又翻了一遍海馬辦公室，確認他沒有把手機丟在那，那麼應該是帶在身上，要不是沒電就是沒訊號。

"哥哥不會故意不接我的電話。"

當你們兄弟的家人好辛苦，遊戲暗暗嘆口氣。

"收訊不良的區域？"

一旁司機拿手機點出地圖。

"這個山區收訊很差。"

手畫在童實野外不遠的郊區。遊戲瞄了眼地圖。

"那外面......海馬樂園？"

15.

海馬樂園每週定期休館，根據圭平的說法，作為新開幕的樂園，很多地方需要在運行中根據顧客反應調教，雖然海馬樂園已經有美國經驗，每個地方的遊客都有自己獨特的品味。

"而且每個海馬樂園都是獨特的。"

前面司機在飆車，旁邊遊戲故意問一些無關緊要的問題轉移圭平注意力。他們在路上已經通知海馬樂園，如果有看到自家老闆，就跟他說他弟有急事聯絡不上——畢竟自家老闆鬧脾氣搞失蹤這種事情還是不要讓員工知道的好。

鬧脾氣，想到海馬鬧脾氣的原因，遊戲覺得有點反胃，可能是進入山區司機又在飆車的緣故。自己是不是說過頭了？（雖然也沒幾句話）遊戲一向很能掌握自己心裡的各種念頭，這是他少數願意認的優點。自己已經看了海馬很多很多年，海馬看著的一直是另一個自己——直到剛才，也許自己一下子得意忘形了？這段時間的海馬好不容易比較像自己記憶中海馬應該是的樣子，尤其是他們一起設計卡牌的時候，不是暑假剛開始那個有點空洞有點鬼氣的樣子，是不是不該期待太多，這樣就好呢？但是已經嘗過的開心，失去了會更難受。

"遊戲？"

"阿！沒事，我只是在想海馬如果是海馬樂園，海馬應該很安全。"

"不是安全不安全的問題，哥哥他--"

圭平張著嘴，話卻卡在唇邊出不來。遊戲也知道不是安全的問題，但是他也不想把那個兩人心知肚明的擔心說出來，說出來就可能是真的。起碼是海馬樂園，海馬大概只是來巡視自己領土的，應該是，希望是。

出了山區，很快就到了海馬樂園。沒有遊客的遊樂園仍然燈火通明，缺乏人氣的夜間燈火看著有點冷。門口保安人員看到圭平很快跑上來，跟圭平嘰嘰咕咕幾句，大概是說稍早老闆飆車前來，才通過門口的識別區就繼續飆車了，來不及把圭平交代的事情傳達給他。

起碼人找到了。遊戲鬆一口氣，不會被圭平殺掉了。

"圭平，我們分頭找吧？海馬樂園這麼大，分開找比較有效率。"

"阿真是對不起！遊戲！這麼晚了還讓你跑東跑西......"

知道自家哥哥確實在海馬樂園，理性看起來終於回歸到圭平腦中。

"沒關係，如果能幫上忙就好了，那我先找這邊，手機聯繫！"

沒等圭平說完，遊戲就朝右手邊小跑步。很清楚目標在哪，他跑過低齡區的旋轉決鬥怪獸和遊園小火車，青眼白龍雲霄飛車和魔導師恐怖屋。很快，站在解謎的田中宅門口。

從門口看不出內部有沒有人，遊戲拿出KC大樓的通行證，貼上偽造的門鈴，一聲平板電子哨音，遊戲推門而入*8。微微的藍光在走廊樓板間隙透出，只能大概分辨出牆壁和通道，幸好這個田中宅的設計是典型的郊區平房，格局並不特殊——又或著說刻意平凡，像是某個平凡家庭直接從郊區搬進海馬樂園，不是特別整齊，但是在角落有點力不從心的雜亂中透露出生活的氣息。

遊戲摸著牆走到應該是廚房的盡頭，彎進廚房，抽油煙機的黃光讓廚房比起走廊顯得溫暖許多。海馬坐在餐桌旁，盯著走進來的遊戲。

"阿太好了，終於找到你了。再不找到我怕自己要被圭平殺掉了，海馬君。"

"你為什麼在這？"

海馬面無表情，自己走進來的聲音大概早就被他聽到了，不過這個表情也可能是海馬一貫的防禦，看似高深莫測，用進攻防止被突襲。

"這個嘛，其實我是陪圭平來的。他回來找不到你，都快急死了。"

海馬沒有對此回應，他起身走到冰箱前面，伸手擺弄上面的名勝磁鐵。

"我不知道他還記得這些。"

"海馬君？"

他的手指停在大阪的磁鐵上。

"以前規劃中的家族旅行會貼在冰箱上，圭平出生後就沒有成行，但是那些磁鐵一直都在。"

遊戲馬上知道這個家不是海馬大宅。從來沒聽海馬提過去的事情，那個總是說未來無限絕不回頭的人。

"你為什麼在這？"

又問了一次，既然對方已經提供他的答案，一來一往才是遊戲。

"恩，我認識的海馬君不能忍受無法解答的問題，知道你在海馬樂園，就猜你在這了。"

遊戲走到海馬旁邊，伸手停在卡通天守閣上，還有旁邊的熊本城，這些沒有完成的旅行到底是未完成的過去還是可能的未來。一個卡在中途的人，到底是走是退？無論如何，海馬總會往前把自己的答案撞出來，這是他認識的海馬。

"找到答案可以回家了嗎？"

"這都不是同一個問題。"

哎呀，不能裝傻。

"圭平那麼聰明，記得小時候的事情也不奇怪，就算只是潛意識裡的，也許他想像平凡的家就該是這樣的呢？"

"你--"

又被忽悠，海馬怒目正撞上遊戲視線，像是預測海馬會這麼反應，遊戲直直地盯著海馬的眼睛。

"--另一個問題，我也沒有答案，又不是所有事情都像海馬君神秘的main project，能有一個完美的解答。我只是不想放海馬君你一個人，如果你很困惑，我也想在旁邊一起困惑，大概是這樣？"

"......沒有那種東西。"

"哈？"

"Main project。"

SHIT。

海馬的姿態顯得單薄，搖搖欲墜。沒有main project，沒有目標，沒有意義，這樣的海馬——腦中閃過這個暑假剛開始躲著他的海馬，被圭平封起來的實驗室，城之內說的流言，打破次元闖冥界——留不下來的。遊戲突然有股衝動想緊緊抓住他的手，但是那又如何呢，硬塞的意義沒有意義，尤其是海馬。遊戲克制自己，咬住的還有喉頭一陣緊。

"現在你那個就是Main project。"

"......欸？"

輪到遊戲沒有跟上，海馬看起來有點窘迫，像是勉強自己不要轉移視線似的正看著遊戲。

"你敢用開學當藉口沒完成就跑掉，就準備一輩子當KC的奴工吧。"

先是愣住，反芻，這段時間海馬都盯著他，坦白，光溜溜的。

"哎，如果做不完呢？"

"你以為現在是什麼時代，德國和日本根本就不是距離。"

"是這樣沒錯。海馬君真嚴厲呢。"

"哼。"

急促的手機聲響，是圭平。遊戲一面回答已經找到海馬，一面拉著海馬的胳膊走出田中宅。

沒有被甩開。

16.

最後還是在暑假結束前把紀念卡牌趕出來了，做人要負責任，這是武藤家的教誨。圭平安排了幾個發行宣傳活動，很不幸是在開學後。

"KC當然會付來回機票，擔心這種事情是對我們KC的侮辱。"

海馬說，旁邊爺爺笑的莫名開心，估計是想像不需要一整年看不到孫子的未來。他們在龜遊戲屋，遊戲把暑假最後一個週末留給爺爺，不意外的演變成店舖看板郎——決鬥王時段！牌組健檢，人生相談，都在龜遊戲屋！——莫名慶幸還好只有一個週末，當然這種話是不能讓爺爺知道的。

海馬整個下午都站在角落看遊戲應對熱情的決鬥王粉絲，直到喪失耐心，大步走過來。

"決鬥示範！"

大喊著一面拉一張椅子，自顧的做到遊戲對面，拿出牌組。遊戲挑眉，海馬哼的一聲開始洗牌。

"決鬥王不接受挑戰？"

"沒這回事。"

遊戲也拿出自己的牌組，兩人一點花俏科技都沒有的，就著桌面開始打牌。這樣就聽不到青眼白龍的怒吼了啊，莫名的心裡突然冒出這個念頭。*9

 

END

 

*8 :一張卡通行KC大樓和海馬樂園，難怪KC的系統老是被侵入--(被滅口)

*9 :這樣一篇亂七八糟的文當然必須用吐槽結尾。


End file.
